Field Trip Confessions
by stargabe
Summary: Goten and Trunks marketing class is taking a trip to capsule corp. What rnhappens when two classmates find out the truth behind Goten and Trunks relationship and whowhat they really are?rnYaoi Content
1. Default Chapter

Title: Field Trip Confessions

Pairings: Goten/Trunks (of course)

Summary: Goten and Trunks marketing class is taking a trip to capsule corp. What

happens when two classmates find out the truth behind Goten and Trunks relationship?

Rating: Um…PG-ish for now. Just cause the Yaoi factor.

Reviews: I would love reviews but I absolutely abhor flames. Advice is nice as well.

Chapter 1

"Trunks, get up…hello, earth to Trunks…Goten toooooo Trunks. Wake up, we're going to be late…"

"..ugh..." Trunks moaned softly. He wanted to kill the voice that was calling him from dream world to reality. "…go away…" he muttered placing his pillow over his eyes to shut out the intruding light. A weight shifted from the bed then straddled him on the hips.

"Merf…murf…mdgd…Nerf…" was heard from under the pillow.

"Trunks, I can't understand you through the pillow."

He picked up the pillow and sourly glared up at Goten, "I said 'get off my nuts.'"

"You did not! Besides…" Goten smiled devilishly, "I'm usually welcome there," Trunks rolled his eyes. "And you need to get up or we'll be late."

"I'm skipping today." He replied laying the pillow back over his tired face.

"No you're not, not today." Goten jumped off of Trunks and scooped him up right out of the bed, covers and all.

"Goooottteeeeennn!" Trunks whined. "I wanna sleeeepppp!"

Goten smirked as he walked over to the bathroom, and set Trunks down in front of the door. "Now go get ready."

"Fine, whatever. But go play with the puppy."

"You didn't name him yet?"

" I can't think of a good name." Trunks began brushing his teeth, "Besides" He gargled, "I vanded dim to hab da beft name bup Gobens already been tapen…"

"Sure." Goten said rasing his brow. "Just brush your teeth, cause I didn't understand a word you said."

Trunks rolled his eyes and spit into the sink.

"Come here puppers!" Goten coaxed out to the dog. The little brown puppy ran around the corner nearly tripping over his ears. "Oh your such a good boy, good boy!" The dog panted as Goten scratched behind his ears and on the tummy. "Lets go see how Trunks is doing, Okay!" Goten put the dog down and walked back to Trunks room, the dog chipperly followed tripping over his ears, big brown eyes wide in excitement. Goten jumped up on Trunks' bed, scooping up the puppy and laying him on his chest. He began to toss him in the air saying "Good puppy, yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Goten! Don't rough house with my baby!" Trunks teased emerging from the bathroom.

"Oh, Don't look puppy!" Goten exclaimed covering the dogs eyes. "Trunks is half naked!"

"Very funny."

"I thought it was."

The puppy wriggled his way out of Goten's hands and scurried over to Trunks.

"Hey baby! How are you!" The puppy wagged his tail delightfully while Trunks scratched behind his ears and then some on his tummy. " How's about I give you a name today. Ill think about it." Trunks put the puppy back in Gotens arms and finished getting dressed.

"Gizmo." Trunks said suddenly.

"What?" Goten questioned.

"I'm going to name the puppy Gizmo." Trunks said laying the sheets nicely across his bed. Lavander, like the rest of his room and bathroom. "You want something to eat?"

"Nah, but I'll take a drink. I already ate."

"Goten turning down food? You'd think I'd have noticed hell freezing over."

"Yeah, yeah, get moving."

"And Bra…please try and not correct Mr. Blanchard to much."

"But Mom! He's completely incompetent." Bra whined putting more drama in her one sentence then in and entire Shakespearean play.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I know hunny, he's and idiot. But I deal with people like that all day. So humor the stupid."

"Alright." Bra sighed then trudged out the door.

"I hate Mondays." Bulma exhaled frustration clear in her voice. She began cleaning up the mess Bra had left on the counter.

"Me too." Goten agreed crushing his empty soda can.

"Oh Trunks…" Bulma turned addressing her son. "I have to-"

"Tag! You're it!" Goten yelled interrupting Bulma mid-sentence. He slapped Trunks jokingly on the back of the head then bolted like lightning out the door laughing.

"You're such a nerd!" Trunks called out as he jumped up from his chair and ran out behind Goten.

"Trunks….ah crap! Oh well." Bulma said to herself. "Stupid kids."

"Nooo don't tickle…ack! Trunks stop it….wahahahaha!" Goten shrilled.

Trunks had easily caught up to Goten, mind that Goten wasn't trying that hard to get away. So Gotens punishment was being tickled to death mid-air where no one could hear him scream.

"Trunks!" He gasped. "Stop it I'm gonna pee myself!"

Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" Trunks smirked letting his prisoner out of his tickle hold.

"No we wouldn't."

"What time is it?"

"Do I ever wear a watch?"

"Good Point." Trunks ran his fingers through his hair straightening whatever was in disarray.

"Let's just skip school." Goten blurted out.

"No, not today. We have a calculus test."

"Stupid stuff. It's so friggin hard!" He complained kicking into the air as if he were kicking a rock in frustration.

"It was you're idea to come up a grade to be with me."

"It would still be this hard if I hadn't skipped a year." Goten pointed out.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But we're going to be late."

"Yeah let's go." Goten sighed sounding quite irritated with the thought of his upcoming test.

"Goten, you have something on your face."

"Hn? Where?" Goten brushed his hands lightly over his face.

Trunks kissed Gotens cheek then smiled. "Okay, let's go."


	2. The Trip

Yay! Update! Sorry it takes me sooooo long. I try really. Sorry no smut in this chapie but wait for next update because i start some smut! Truten smut is the best!

Title. Field Trip Confessions

Disclaimer: If i was the owner i would be a happier person, but alas i am not.

Chapter 2 summary: Goten and Trunks get to school and find out about the field trip! They also encounter a snoty teacher.

Chapter 2

"Why did we have to take this ridiculously irritating class?" Goten moaned plopping down into his seat. Marketing 2 was one of the most boring classes he had ever had.

Trunks rolled his eyes and explained to him one again, "Because I should take as many business courses I can if I'm going to run Capsule Corp. someday. You didn't have to take the class."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Goten grumbled slumping back into his seat as far as he could to be comfortable. Obviously school desks were not lazy boys. He huffed crossing his arms in front of his chest, and let out an aggravated sigh. "Hijama, wake up." Goten kicked the back of the seat in front of him.

Hijama jerked up. Hijama Yamada was a sleeper alright. The three had met when Trunks and Goten found him sleeping in the janitor's closet one day. (Why they were trying to get into the janitors closet was never really explained to poor Hijama) He had short lime green hair which most people argued wasn't natural, but it was, and he was slightly shorter than Trunks which still made him a bit taller than Goten. His hair was padded down on the side he had been sleeping on. "I'm up, I'm up…up…" he grumbled turning around to face the jerk that had woken him up.

"Hey Guys!" A chipper voice said entering the room. Ben came in and took his seat in front of Trunks. His boyish cut brown hair hanging slightly in his eyes. He was short and a bit of a book worm. They met when Ben was transferred and everyone found out he was Hijama's cousin. Unlike Hijama and Goten, Ben is determined to up Trunks in the grades category.

Ben spun around backwards in his seat and smiled a big old childish grin. "Mrs. Grazer had her baby over the weekend."

"What?" Trunks spurted out. "She wasn't due for like…a month and a half!"

"Yeah, she was a little premature, but she's fine and she can probably go home in a few days."

"That's cute." Trunks sighed. "So I take it was a girl?"

"Um-hm. Maria Lynn Grazer."

The door slid open and the substitute walked in. Ben leaned over and whispered to them, "I heard she is a real prick." She had her sandy brown hair pulled back into a very tight bun which made her forehead humongous. She was very tall, thin and she had tiny little glasses on, which made her look like she was glaring.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ms. Jennifer Ichido. I will be filling in for Mrs. Grazer who is on Maternity leave. The first thing I need is everyone to be quiet when I am speaking." Her tone changed from friendly to dictator. And since no one had been talking it made a few people laugh.

Trunks glanced over at Goten and shot him an 'is-she-being-for-real?' kind of look.

"Next," she continued "Mrs. Grazer was planning an exciting field trip for you, which I am now in charge of. It's in a week starting next Monday. January 5th through the 18th. We will be staying at a major company in which we will attend several meetings with the owner and shall take part in running the company."

"Yes! No school for two weeks!" Hijama and Goten said in unison. Other murmurs of excitement where heard quietly around the room.

"These are the release forms you need to take home. I need them filled out and brought back by Wednesday or you cannot attend." Her eyes narrowed at the word cannot.

"oooo…scary…" Hijama whispered.

She passed out the first sheet then brought out another one. "This sheet is for your comfortable stay the owner needs to know who you are friends with so she can prepare your rooms according to your likes. Mrs. Bulma Briefs is very excited about your stay and she wants to make it as enjoyable as possible."

Trunks and Goten choked on the air they were breathing.

Goten glanced over at Trunks, "Your Mother didn't tell you about this!" He squeaked out.

"No, I think she was trying to tell me this morning but I chased you out of the house before she could." Trunks sighed.

"Excuse me Ms. Ichido?" a girl in the front called out. "Will we be able to pick our own room?"

"That's what the paper is for. You can specify which type of room you want to be placed in and with which people. Six maximum to a room, and four minimum."

"Not me." Trunks whispered to Goten smiling. He didn't whisper quietly enough though.

"Excuse me sir?" Ms. Ichido said looking to Trunks.

"Oh, excuse me ma'am. I was just talking to myself."

"What did you say?"

"Um…not me?" He replied politely. He wasn't sure why she was asking.

"Oh, I suppose you think you're better than the others and you'll be able to pick your own room then?"

"No ma'am. I just thought I would be sleeping in my own room is all."

"Oh, so you've chosen not to go then?"

"No, I kind of live at Capsule Corp. So I thought I would sleep in my room."

"Oh and just who do you think you are, living at Capsule Corp.…?" She eyeballed Trunks with a look of complete hysteria before letting out a loud, "HA!"

Trunks was appalled. He could not believe how pathetic this woman was acting. Ben was right, she was a prick! Trunks could hear Goten trying to stifle fits of laughter. Just because Trunks never publicized his relationship to the family business didn't mean he was making it up. "I am the owners' son." He replied calmly as he could.

The woman was determined to prove Trunks wrong. She picked up the information sheet and dialed the number to Capsule Corp. "Hello, May I speak to Bulma Briefs….yes thank you…Hello Mrs. Briefs This is Ms. Ichido…Yes im filling in for Mrs. Grazer…Yes ma'am her baby is fine and so is she…"

Trunks smiled. His mother was a talkative one.

"Any way ma'am I was wondering if you could tell me, do you have any children?" She sneered at Trunks who only smirked back. Her sneer however, was quickly removed. "You do…in my class…Lavender hair…could you hold on a second…" she covered the receiver and looked at Trunks. "What's your name?"

"Trunks…tell mom Goten and I said hi."

"Yes, ma'am I'm sorry…no he hasn't done anything…I was just confused…um he wants me to tell you that He and Goten say hi…yes ma'am…I'll tell him….thank you…" Her face was a brilliant red it was quite comical and Trunks did everything to keep from laughing. "Um which one of you is Goten?"

Goten waved his hand up in the air using the other to stifle his fits of laughter.

"Oh, okay…um…you two are supposed to go straight o Capsule Corp after school."

"Thank you Ms." Trunks smiled angelically. "Now is it alright with you that I sleep in my own room? Or should I have my mother assign me to one?" Trunks raised one eyebrow at her in a very harsh way.

"About that I'm sorry an-"

Trunks quickly interrupted her, "Mr. Son, Mr. Yamada, and Mr. Tsumara also have rooms in my home. I think they would be more comfortable there as well."

"Yes sir." She quickly replied, her face still bright red.

There it is! I have been trying to put more detail into the next chapters instead of just dialog so please be patient with me and enjoy my story. Reviews are great thank you to those who did review on chapter 1, i shall continue writing this for you!


	3. The leash

ALRIGHTY! Im back! Sorry it took so long to update and i know this is short but this was all i could type today! I will try to update more now because i got my computer back. I didnt have one like all summer. So anyway i hope you enjoy. I tried to fix the format cause someone said it was hard to read, but im not sure on quite how i could fix it. ENJOY!

"Oh my god! That woman! Who does she think she is!" Trunks huffed. "Talk about an ego trip!"

"Trunks you make me proud to be your friend." Hijama patted Trunks on the shoulder. "I myself would have beamed her with my bag."

"That is, if you had stayed awake long enough." Ben laughed knowing his friends atrocious sleeping habits.

Hijama frowned but then his face lit. "Hey Trunks, do we really get our own room?"

"Yeah. You can have the room next to mine."

"Is it big?"

"Well its about as big as mine." Trunks opened his locker and switched his books.

"Im going you guys. I'll see you later." Goten waved then thrust his hands into his pocket. He turned and started to walk away but was jerked back by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Oh no you don't. Calculus test." Trunks glared.

Goten feebly attempted to detach Trunks hand from his poor delicate ear. But had little success. "Awe, Trunks please?"

"No!" The older sayins eyes flashed a tint of green only so Goten could see. And he knew that wasn't good. Goten began to pout a bit. Trunks let go of Gotens ear and sighed. "Maybe…after the test…"

"Really!"

"I said maybe! Don't get all excited I could still change my mind."

"Wow, you guys are weird." Hijama chuckled. "It's like you have eachother on a leash. He gets stern to get his way, and you pout to get your way. Its like that everytime!"

"Something that someone should put on you!" Ben poked Hijamas arm and walked of.

"I don't need a leash!" Hijama protested following Ben.

Trunks and Goten shot quick glances at eachother and smiled.

Trunks could feel Goten boring holes into the back of his head throught the entire test. It only made him laugh to himself though. '_You got me out of bed this morning, you get to sit through stupid test.'_

"Can I go now? Please?" He begged. Ben and Hijama roled there eyes. Goten was a beggar, He Was leaning against the locker Trunks was attempting to get into.

"Goten…"

"Just today Trunks. I promise. I wont leave again until next month!"

"Well…"

"Trrruuunnnkkksss." Goten put on his best puppy dog face. "Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, TRUNKS!"

"Oh, fine." He sighed in defeat.

"Yes!"

"But no more. This entire month."

"Yes mother." Hijama jutted in sarcastically.

Ben grabbed Hijamas arm and started dragging him down the hall. "We're gonna be late for class you moron."

Trunks got out his book then shut his locker.

"Come with me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I have to stay here so that at least one of us gets a proper education and isn't flipping burgers or living with their moms for the next thirty years."

"Blah, blah, BLA-HA! Lets just go. It'll be fun."

"Nope."

"Two minutes."

"Two minutes till what?"

Goten flashed a devilish smile. "Till I drive you crazy."

"Wha-" Trunks started to say. But Goten was already gone.

Trunks wiggled around in his seat desperately trying to ignore the taunting energy spikes. Up, down, up, down. He couldn't concentrate worth shit.

"Excuse me?" Trunks said raising his hand. "May I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher simply nodded and Trunks was out the door before she was back to reading her book.

"3…2…1…"

BAM! The door to the roof flew open. "Goten! I swear to Dende, you're -"

"Bingo!" Goten smiled.

"What?"

"Two minutes. I got you outside in only two minutes." He got up from where he was sitting. "I think that's a new record."

"Ugh…" Trunks sighed in frustration. "Just knock it off so I can go back to class." He began back towards the door. Two arms wrapped around his middle and gently pulled him back.

"Trunks, please." Goten whispered gently against the back of his neck. "It will be fun." Goten gently trailed kisses down the back of Trunks neck, stopping at the base.

Trunks sighed and Goten smirked knowing he had won.

So how did ya like it? Good or no.


End file.
